Warriors One-shot Lemons
by Boxeysrawr
Summary: I've noticed there aren't many collections of Warriors Lemons out there, so I've decided to make my own Lemonade stand. Soon to be a huge collection of Warriors Lemons! (Requests being taken soon!)


As the sun finally set on ShadowClan territory, Bracken crept out of his nest among the dug out confines of an abandoned fox's den. _At least those ShadowClan fools are asleep now.._ He'd finally get to hunt. The large ginger tabby stretched his muscles, letting them ripple below his thick pelt while his white fore-paws flexed against the ground littered with pine needles. He had been stalking ShadowClan territory for four nights now. Each time fetching a good amount of prey for himself. Yet each time, he scented a strange, delicious smell. Always against the same roots of the same pine tree, inviting and delicious. He figured at first it was the blood of a creature one of the Clan had caught there, but it grew stronger each night. _I wonder..._ He wasn't sure what it was, but he was determined to find out.

As Bracken stalked, slowly and carefully, through the pine forest, he heard a sudden scuffling. He paused, holding his breath and perking his ears. Until he heard a voice.

"Finally... time alone..." It was a female's voice. Bracken's jaw dropped as he put the pieces into place. It was a female in heat. She had been sneaking off to masturbate at that tree every night! He felt the tip of his member poke out of his sheath at the thought of a hot, sexy female rubbing her pussy. _Looks like I might get a little 'lucky' tonight... heh_ If the she-cat was really that desperate, he'd get what he wanted. A good, long fuck.

"Ahhh..." He froze once again as the voice continued, a shuffling sound against a tree nearby alerted him to where the she-cat was laying. Ever so carefully, he crept forward. Peeking from behind the tree, his member stuck out a few more inches at what he saw there. A she-cat, slender and sexy, with snow-white fur patched with gray, her gorgeous eyes closed as her paws rubbed against her already damp pussy lips. She was laying on her back against the tree, a very vunerable position, and it seemed she hadn't even noticed him or his scent.

"Mmm... baby... do you want some?" He felt himself grow longer and harder at these words, and he took a step back in shock when he saw her brilliant golden eyes open, looking up seductively at him as she continued her rubbing. "What do you say, baby?" He recovered from the shock, licking his lips as he took on a smirk.

"Show me what you got, slut," He purred sexily, spreading his legs and showing off his member, dropping and dripping between his legs.

"Ooooh..." She moaning in aw, taking his dick as he climbed over her, positioning his muzzle over her core, and his cock over her face. She took the tip in her jaws, licking and sucking at the thick meat with gusto.

"Ahh yeah, you suck good you little slut," He dipped his tongue into her pussy, licking and sucking at her clit while he explored her inner walls. She let out loud moans as she swallowed his large dick, unable to scream in pleasure.

"Mmm.." He smirked inwardly at her purring, vibrating his cock and rubbing his balls with her little, dainty paws.

"Made for sucking cock, weren't you?" He purred, taking his muzzle out of her cunt and licking his lips. She nodded, her eyes half closed with pleasure. "Let's see if you were made for taking it," He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her to her paws. She immeditely took on a perfect mating crouch, showing off her tight hole as she raised her tail eagerly.

"Come on, baby, please fuck me!" She pleaded, her eyes large and innocent as she raised her rump even higher. She squealed in pleasure as Bracken clambered on top of her and rubbed his large, fully hard cock against her pussy lips.

"Dirty talk for me, slut," He ordered, his slick meat rubbing across her dripping heat. The she-cat replied by lowering her front end even more and opening her jaws in a yowl.

"Please fuck me, master! Use your huge cock to split my tight little pussy in half! I need your big cock! Fill me up!" She begged, moving her hips back in time with his dry-humping and letting out little squeaks when he rubbed against her clit.

"Mmmm, good enough," He lined up his cock with a paw and pushed the tip in, finding it hard due to her tight walls, even though they were slick with her juices. "You're so tight!" He growled, shoving his cock in balls deep, receiving a scream from the she-cat.

"You're so huge! Fuck me! Use me! Do it, baby!" She moved her paws impatiently over the ground, letting out moaning as her walls squeezed his massive cock. He moved out, barbs digging against her walls, but she barely noticed as he pulled all but the head out and slammed back home, letting out a scream of pleasure from her throat as he kept thrusting.

"Talk dirty, you little slut," He demanded, his balls slapping against her ass with each hardcore thrust, his tip hitting her womb.

"Mmm, keep going, baby! I love your cock, the way it tears me up! Fuck me so hard I can't walk! Use me, mmm, I'm your little toy!" He grinned, reaching his paw down and rubbing her clit in circles as he kept listening to her screams of pleasure.

"Ahhh, please don't stop! Master, use your slave! Cum inside me! I want to feel your hot cum in my pussy!" She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, ready to release hot streams of semen into her. She moaned loudly as she felt his paw move against her clit.

"Oh, yeah... touch me like that... Mmm... I'm cumming! I'm cumming all over your cock!" Her scream echoed around them as her pussy contracted around and massaged his dick, making him start to cum inside of her as well.

"Ahh, baby, can you feel that? Can you feel daddy's cum inside your little pussy?" He moaned, thrusting as deep as he could and staying there, feeling her pussy fill up.

"Yes! I can feel it... Mmmm...yeah..." They both fell to the ground, panting.

"Bracken." The ginger tom introduced himself, his cock softening and receding back into his sheath slowly.

"Skyheart..." The she-cat panted, massaging her leaking pussy gently.

"We should do this again sometime..."

 **So this was my first real attempt at a Warriors Lemon. Yes, I will be taking OC requests. No, not right now. And any comments on how 'sick' I am or anyone who reads this will be deleted. Please write what you think I can improve on, other than the story aspect, as this is what I did without a prompt and without thinking beforehand. Thank you for reading! New chapter coming soon!**


End file.
